The FireFox
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Jace Vulpe, cousin of Ben Grimm, is invited to go into space, what happens when her last name is related to her new powers after the space accident, what if a certain hot head goes after the vixen? what happens when evil arises?
1. The Space Accident

My phone rings, I groan, I pick it up as I yawn, I was at Ben's place,

" Man who is calling me" I asked as I looked in the guest room I was in, I needed a place to crash after my boyfriend left me, we have been over the moment I found

him deep into her, he said it wasn't what it looked like, but I screamed that we were done, that happened over a year ago, I've been living with Ben since.

" Hello" I say as I stretched out my arms as I stood up, I put my phone on speaker as I set it down,

" Hey Jace, how would you like to go into space?" Ben's voice spoke out, it's gruff but I smirked,

" It's been my dream Benny. You know this" I say as I looked in the mirror to see myself, my name is Jace Moon Vulpe, born and raised in Brooklyn, I'm 23, 5'6" and

a half, 136 pounds, with red hair that reaches my lower back, and my skin is apricot, but my eyes are unique, they look like a deep green, like a foxes eyes.

" So Reed is going up with Von Doom this afternoon, so show up" He says as I smiled, I got on a pair of jeans and a nice fit tank top that covers my small six pack

and my 36 D chest and my hips have curve, as I smiled, I got my helmet, I walked out to me my bike,

" Hello baby" I say as I pet the bikes seat,

" Let's do this" I grinned as I put the key into the bike, it turns on and I smirked, hearing the engine going made me smirk, my jobs mainly included doing stunts with

either cars or moterbikes, but my 1967 Chevy Impala or my Honda cb250r, those babies were out of the question, I own a small part of the Baxter Building in New

York, that's where my Impala is, but right now, I was riding my bike, when stunting I was known as the FireFox cause of the jacket I wore during practice, I had a bit

of fame, I respected it. I began to ride out, as I got to the station, I parked my bike, I smiled at the fox necklace around my neck, Ben still calls me Fox cause of my

last name,

" Reed" I say as I smiled, he smiles at me, I smirked as I see Ben with a hard ass look again,

" Easy Benny you'll have wrinkles" I say before he hugs me,

" Just remember Fox you are on this team.." Ben starts but a new voice interrupts what he was saying,

" Captain on the bridge!" The voice says as I see Ben turn around to face it, I turn and a flash goes off, I am blind for a second before seeing the owner of the voice,

" Digital camera- $254. Memory stick- $59. The look on your hard-ass former C.O.'s face...when he finds out he's your junior officer priceless." He says as I crossed

my arms,

" Johnny Storm I should have known" I said as I rub my temples, he gives me the classical smirk, Ben zips Johnny's suit up,

" Thank you. That's so sweet." He says to my cousin,

" I can handle this ship." Ben tells Reed, I just crossed my arms.

" I can even handle Mr. Blond Ambition." Ben retorts as he points to Johnny, who was eyeing my rack, I just put my hair in a quick pony tail,

" But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits." Ben says as I smirked,

" Who the hell came up with these?" I asked as I soon see Johnny's sister,

" Victor did." Sue says as I can see her hair grew out after all these years,

" The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Sue explains to us what the suits do,

" See, now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool" Johnny says being a smart ass, I just smirked at him, he smirks back.

" Ok HotShot, if your so smart about science, why do we not float?" I asked as he went silent,

" Thank for shutting him up" Ben says as he pats my shoulder,

" Wow. made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Reed says as he stretches the material,

" Great minds think alike." Sue says as she smiles at me,

" Here you go, Ben." Sue says as she smiles at my cousin,

" Thanks, sweetie." Ben says as he gets his suit,

" Jace it was short notice, but your suit, has some silver crimson highlighting as if veins, Victor suggested it" Sue says giving it to me,

" Thanks" I say thankful,

" Reed" Sue says before tossing it in his face, I get changed as it shows off my curves well.

" If you're good, maybe next time, Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny says to my cousin, I was in front of Ben smiling, my dream from childhood was coming true,

" You keep talkin', and there won't be a next time." Ben remarked to him, I sat in my seat as we lauched, I watched as the stars shined on me,

" Beautiful, it's an aurora of stars, just like if you hang so many up in your room it feels like space itself surrounds you" I say as my eyes watched the stars, I turned

to see Johnny smiling,

" Amazing quote" Johnny exclaimed, I smiled genuinely at him,

" Thanks but it's not a quote, my mind goes to poetry every now and then" I say as we were docked into the Von Doom SpaceStation, as I walked the halls I soon

saw Ben getting suited up, I walked up to them,

" Please tell me your guy's not trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny says as he looked at my dear cousin

" Of course not. It's strictly business." Ben says as I see him smiling at the necklace I was wearing,

" Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?" Johnny remarked but I snort,

" Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben says as I already knew the story that happened with Reed and Sue, sad but shit happens.

Just like how Daryl left my ass for a New Jersey girl he met after our 6 months of dating,

" Wow, Dr. Phil, that's deep. Let's think about that." Johnny says as I blow my side bang over,

" You got Victor- more money than God, stud of the year" Johnny says as he helps Ben suit up, I hold his helmet,

" and you got Reed, world's dumbest smart guy...worth less than a postage stamp." Johnny says being a smart ass, cute really cute, being from Brooklyn taught you

shit, if people asked if I was either book or street smart, I am equal, I graduated high school, but I knew shady people and how to survive,

" That's a real toss-up." I said sarcastically, then I put Ben's helmet on,

" Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben says as he points at Johnny before stepping into the airlock,

" Don't wander off now, boy." Johnny says before the airlock shuts, I soon see my cousin going into space,

" So what's your story?" Johnny asked as I crossed my arms over my chest,

" Johnny, you know my story" I say as I see some hair going over my eyes, I am about to get it, but another hand gets it,

" I'm sorry about what happened with you and Dary.." Johnny says as I growled,

" That asshole didn't deserve me, after what he did, I left his sorry ass" I said as I slammed my hand into a table,

" Jace, I wouldn't ever" Johnny says as he turns me slowly, I stare into his blue eyes,

" Do that to you" He says before looking at my lips, he slowly begins to lean in, I close my eyes, was I about to let this happen, he was centimeters from my lip, but

Reed's voice entered my ears.

" Ben, get inside now!" His voice rang in my ear like an alarm,

" What's going on?" I asked nervous as I pushed Johnny away.

" I ain't done arrangin' your flowers yet, egghead." Ben says as I see cosmic energy in the shape of vapor cloud behind him,

" Ben, turn around" I screamed at him, Ben turns then turns back to us,

" Guys, I'm not gonna make it." He says as he sees the gap,

" You gotta jump!" I screamed again, tears streaming down my face,

" Come on, Ben! You got this!" Johnny says encouraging my cousin, he jumps, the cosmic vape was right behind him,

" Johnny, get ready to close the portal" Reed says as I see my cousin at the air lock, but he is hit by the cosmic vapor, he is facing us, the shield cracks,

" OH Fuck" I growled as I see the cloud get in, passing through the glass I am hit back, I see Johnny is hit with sparks of flame from a control panel, Reed was

reaching out for Ben and the airlock door. Then it hits me, I feel the waves going through me, I feel like my body is getting a bit hotter, I feel my eyes constricting,

my mouth aches, I feel as if something ripped out of my lower body nine times, I see red washing over me, like armor, I see Johnny reaching out for me, but I passed

out.


	2. The Power Surge

I felt my head hurting a bit, I see light hitting my face, I open my eyes to see Johnny sitting next to me,

" Johnny? What? What happened?" I asked as I sat up, I saw mountains of snow outside a window,

" Back on Earth. Victor's medical facility... We're in quarantine." He says as I get up, I stretched out,

" I hope my bike is at the Baxter Building" I say as I rub my eyes,

" Victor told me he had it shipped back there" Johnny says as I feel a headache disappearing.

" Whoa" He says as I feel his hand go on my back,

" What?" I asked as I was curious,

" Your skin, it's glowing" He says as I cracked a smile,

" It's like that" I say as I get up, I was wearing a grey tank top and grey yoga pants. Johnny smiles as I smirked at him, I watched as he gets out of the room, I felt a

little warm but I relax. About a half hour passes before I see Ben,

" Hey your feeling better, oh you feel warmer" He says before he feels my forehead, I backed up and smiled, my nails hurt a bit, but I shake my hand,

" Hey your eyes" Ben says as I quirked my eyebrows,

" What about them?" I asked as he stared deep in them,

" They are slitted" He says making me chuckle,

" Oh Ben you must have messed your eyes up a bit" I say as I see Reed,

" I'm gonna check on Johnny" I say before I start walking over to him. I see Johnny getting different clothes on,

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, Where do we think we're going?" I asked as he looked up at me,

" I don't know if we've noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are right outside.

" Yeah, I've noticed. But I think there are rules here." I say as I put my hands on my hips,

" You can't leave until they..." I say as I point my thumb at the door, but Johnny stops me,

" Until they've finished the tests. I know. I've never been good with rules. You let me know how those come out. Do you wanna help me with the zipper?" Johnny says

making me smirk at him,

" Hey Hot Shot This is not a ski resort." I say as I smirked,

"Not yet. Luckily, Grandma still sends care packages. It's amazing. For an 80-year-old woman, you'd be surpri-" Johnny continues before I stick a thermometer in his

mouth, just to shut him up,

" You are trouble." I say as I see the temp going above a hundred,

" Mmm "Trouble"is my middle name" He says with a smile,

" Oh, you're burning up" I say as it goes over 150 degrees. Johnny takes the stick out of his mouth,

"I've never felt better in my life. My God, you smell good." He says as he smiles at me,

" Wanna get out of here?" He says pointing to a dusk blue snowboard,

" Tell you what. You meet me at 4:00 at the top of the mountain." He says before handing the stick to me,

"This is yours." Johnny says before he kisses me,

" That's mine." He says as I can clearly hear his smirk in his voice. Soon Johnny and I are in a helicopter, I smirked at him as I was a professional snowboarder,

" You should stay to the right. The left might give you trouble." Johnny says making me smirk,

" I think we should drop, like, 10 more feet." Johnny tells the pilot,

" Last one down springs for room service!" I say before going, I see Johnny go by me but I maneuver myself, I feel that pain in my mouth and nails, but I ignore it, I

feel adrenaline pumping through me,

" You're losing!" I growled as I felt more pain but I keep going, I swerve my body.

" All right, no more kid stuff. Check this out!" Johnny says before flipping, I smiled but I see something read seeping out of my body,

" You're on fire! Johnny somethings happening" I yell as I see my eye sight getting better, the flames on Johnny were visible,

" Thanks! You're pretty good too!" He says not paying attention to his body,

" No! You're on fire! Look!" I yelled, he soon saw this and panicked, but soon I feel the pain in my mouth then my nails, Johnny disappears. I fall but I see on my

fingertips where my nails used to be were claws, blunt claws that look like they can tear things apart, my teeth hurt, I hear crunching, I spit something out, four

teeth, my k9s! I stick my fingers in my mouth and feel new teeth appear,they were sharper, but I felt it prick my finger, I pull away and blood dripped down my finger

but it healed. I see the red cloak appear around me, I see nine very long red tails, I snowboard to Johnny, he is in a pool of hot water,

" Wow Care to join me?" Johnny asked as I smirked at him, I smiled, the cloak disappears, the claws disappear, but my teeth stay, I lose my clothes except my bra

and shorts, I get into the water and smirk at him, I see some of the red cloak appear, but Johnny touches my face, he smiles before kissing me, I kiss back, I

wrapped my arms around his neck, his tongue plunges into my mouth, I hold him against the snow wall, I growled, but backed away.

" Johnny, I'm sorry" I say turning away, my scars reveal on my lower back,

" Hey it's ok" He says before kissing my neck,

" Johnny I'm serious" I say as I turned to him, he nods and we get a ride back, I gave Johnny a pink coat, I was fully dressed, my tank top was on and my shorts

were traded for my sweats,

" Hey! You guys- Hey. You are never gonna believe what just happened to us." I say as they stare at Johnny's covered area,

" Oh. Well, I can explain this." Johnny says as I turned to him,

" Jace your eyes are slitted" Reed says as I see in a mirror my eyes were slitted, like fox eyes.

" It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Sue says as we were walking to get Ben,

" Let's not jump to conclusions." Reed says as I focused, I put my fingers up and my claws appear, I show my new k9s and I make my cloak cover my hands,

" Enough proof for you Richards" I say as Johnny shows fire in his fingers,

" Now, picture that, but everywhere!" Johnny says as he points to his body,

" It was everywhere!" I say as I growled.

" What?" Johnny seemed happy, my power is different I guess,

" The cloud has fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Reed finllay concluded

" Cool! And you know what, guys? I think I was flying." Johnny says as I growled at him, I felt my eyes constrict again,

" We need to find Ben." Sue says as we get

" Sue, do you know the code?" Reed asked, she shakes her head at him,

" Hey, Ben! Open up!" Sue tells my cousin, I can hear him groaning,

" You all right, Benny?" I say as I was really worried about my cousin,

" Hey, does somebody have keys to these doors?" I yelled, I felt the cloak inside me bubbling,

" Just break the glass" I growled as I felt something surging under my skin,

" It can't be that thick" Johnny says, but right now my skin is heating up, I see small amounts of red cloak appearing out of me, but I see Reed's hand going under

the door, stretching out like elastic, he reaches the lock and his hand comes back,

" That's gross." Johnny says before a loud crash envelops my ears, it was loud, my hand clutch my ears, I open my eyes and Johnny is lifting me up,

" Ben?" I whimpered then Johnny points to the hole in the wall,

" Look! Look, look, look, look!" He says as we see a large orange figure disappear in the woods,

" What is that thing? What's going on? What happened in here?" Victor says as he comes through the door,

" Are you feeling all right?" Reed asked as I just looked out in the forest,

" I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all." Victor says as I was scared what had happened to my cousin,

" Ben did this?" He asked as I feel my claws growing, but I try to hid them

" He's had some kind of reaction to exposure from the cloud We all have, um, different symptoms" Sue says as I feel the part of the wall that is gone,

" Symptoms?" Vic asked as I see him getting angrier,

" Victor, um, I should have" Reed starts but Vic is keeping a straight face,

" Just find him." He commands as I see the photo on the ground and I bend over to pick it up,

" Anybody got any ideas where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked as I get up,

" He's going home" I said as I showed Reed the picture of Ben and Deb.


	3. The Public Knows

I was sitting in Johnny's lap on the way back to find Ben,

" Uncomfortable?" Sue asked as I nodded,

" Hey any girl would love being in my lap" Johnny says making me bare my newly acquired k9s at him, but soon the bridge was being block, we got out to see crowds

of people,

" What are we gonna do now?" I asked as I looked about, Johnny was by my side,

" We're not gonna get past these guys. But you could." Reed tells Sue, I watched as she turns invisible, well Reed can stretch his body, Johnny can set himself on fire,

I can make a red fox like cloak surround me and cloak tails appear and now I know Sue can go invisible, great.

" Sue, your clothes. Lose them." Reed says as Sue sees she is transparent,

" Oh. Right." She says as I see she is losing her clothes but she goes visible, she is in bra and panties, I am impressed at how fit she is, she covers herself, people

take pictures of her,

" Wow. You've been working out." Reed says impressed, but Sue glares at him,

" Shut up!" Sue tells her ex,

" Any more great ideas? Why don't you strip down and have 100 people stare at you?" She yells angry then turns invisible,

" Sue" I smirked as she losses the rest of the clothes she had on, I picked them up,

" I'm gonna need therapy." Johnny says as he rubs his head,

" Come on. HotShot" I growled as I felt my eyes constrict again,

" Let's get out of here." Reed says as Sue is pushing people out of the way, we hide as Sue gets her clothes back on.

" I still can't believe you made me do that." Sue says as I see Reed is curious about something,

" Just find Ben." I growled as I began looking around,

" Ben! Ben!" I call out for him, I see someone about of fall off the building, I felt the urge to save them, so my fox cloak came out, I used one of the tails to hold a

beam of the bridge, I began to reach out for them, I saw distance, my hand was covered in the fox like cloak, I focused, this boy doesn't need to die, so by a sheer

force of will, I made the cloaked part that covered my hand extend, it formed a large clawed cloaked hand and reached out, it caught the boy,I smiled as I brought

myself up and the little boy up back on the bridge,

" You ok little boy" I asked as I brought myself up and the boy hugged me.

" Thank you" He says as I absorb the cloak back inside me,

" This is the police! Get down on the ground!" The police call out, I see Ben, but he is covered in rock, I covered my mouth,

" Don't shoot! He's a hero!" A woman cries out, I get in front of my cousin, my claw out and my teeth bared,

" Ben!" I say as I felt nausea hitting me, I almost fell but Ben caught me,

" Thank you Benny" I say as I see Debbie, Ben tries to walk towards her, but she shakes her head at him, she sets the engagement ring down on the ground, I

watched as he walked to it but can't pick it up, so I made a fox cloak tail appear and I picked it up before putting it into his hand, Reed comes up to us,

" I swear to you... I will do everything in my power...until there is not a breath left in me- You're gonna be Ben again." Reed says before we are all pulled into a medic

tent, I was sitting by Ben,

" Where are your ears?" Johnny asked as I made my claws come out,

" There are some folks outside that want to talk to you." The police chief says as I grinned, but Ben shakes his head at me, I put on some sunglasses to cover my

now green slitted fox looking eyes,

" We're not going public." I growled as I see Johnny smirking,

" We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed says as I stand up to stretch,

" Guys I'm partially famous for my stunt work" I retort as I see the Police Cheif put on the tv,

" It's too late, son. Look." He says as I see the bridge,

" When a New York Fire Department ladder truck..." The Tv speaks out, I see Johnny smirking,

" See that?" I say as I see my claws showing, I focused and brought them back,

" Became part of the tragedy. But the rescue itself is not the story One of the five stretched to an amazing length- another was surrounded by this red energy with

what we believe are nine tails, it looked like a fox." The TV says as I hold myself from going dark,

" That's what they're calling you-the Fantastic Five." The chief says as I see Johnny is smiling.

" Cool!" He says as I see him get up,

" No, wait! Where are you going?" Sue asked her brother, what is he up to?

" I'm gonna go talk to 'em." Johnny retorts to his sister, I glared my eyes at him,

" No!" I growled out at him, but he ignores me,

" We should think this through." Reed says as I smirked, now Reed is smart, he knows what to do.

" That's great. Brainstorm." Johnny remarks before leaving the medic tent,

" Get back here right now! Johnny!" Sue calls out for her brother, we all follow him,

" Which one of you is the leader?" Th chief asked us, Johnny was smirking his natural way,

" That would be me." Johnny says stepping forward, but I pulled him back, I pushed Reed forward,

" Okay, son, you're on." The chief says as Reed stares into the camera,

" Uh...during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station... we were exposed to as-yet unidentified radioactive energy." Reed started but reporters bombarded

us with questions,

" What happened on the bridge?" One asked, I see Ben is right behind me, in case I panic, which is rare,

" How can you stretch?" Another asked as I cracked my neck,

" Is it true you can fly?" The final reporter asked, Johnny smiles again,

" Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually difficult-" Johnny starts but I cover his mouth,

" No, actually, we do not know much more than you do at this will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." Reed says as I yawned.

" Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" A reporter asked as I quirked my eyebrows,

" No! No, no, no. It's not a disease." Reed says but Johnny being a smart ass interrupts,

" If having special powers is a disease, then, yeah, we got it bad." Johnny says as I pat Ben's shoulder,

" Excuse me. That thing doesn't look so fantastic." A reporter says pointing at Ben,

" Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed starts but once again Johnny interrupts,

" What he means is, every team needs a mascot." Johnny says as I have my claws come out,

" Watch what you say about my cousin HotShot" I say as my eyes are exposed to him, he just smirks then turns to the cameras.

" A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five!" Johnny says as I show my claws again,

" Look- Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand D.N. A... .Cure disease, save lives Well, now it's our D.N.A.,our "disease," our lives on the more

questions." Reed says as we all are transported back to the Baxter building, I get out and stretch, my sunglasses are still on to cover my new eyes,

" Come on, Ben. Smile. They wanna like you, bud. Say hi." Johnny tells Ben, he looks at the crowd,

" Uh, don't do drugs!" Ben says before we go inside, I see Willie the doorman waiting,

" Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. I've got the usual for you. Good to have you back, sir. and , your moterbike is in the garage part on the lower levels next

to your Impala. Also your bags from Ben's old apartment" He say making me smile, my beautiful cars are here, I take my bags in hand,

" Thanks, Willie." I say with a smile as he hands me the keys to both my impala and my moterbike,

" We had a tough year." Reed says as I see the bills,

" Yeah, like, nine straight." I scoffed as we all get into the elevator, the doors shut but we don't move,

" Either we're movingreally fast or not at all." Johnny says before the max capacity light comes on and the doors open, I hear Ben sigh,

" I'll take the stairs." He says with a sigh,

" I'll go with you Benny." I replied but he stares at me and shakes his head.

" It's ok Jacy" He replies before the doors shut and we head up the elevator,

" How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?" I asked as I turned to Reed, who shrugs,

" That's what we're here to find out." He replies as I stretch my arms,

" If it happened to him-" Sue starts but Johnny interrupts dear sister, wow lame.

" What? You mean, like, we won't be able to turn it off either? That would save time. Ha!" Johnny asked as I roll my eyes,

" You wanna walk around on fire the rest of your life?" I asked as he stares at me again,

" Is that a trick question?" Johnny asked as I scoffed at how ignorant he is,

" Grow up. HotShot" I growled as I take my sunglasses off and put them in my pocket,

" Come on. Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?" Johnny asked as we got to our floor, I walk inside with my bag in hand, it has all my clothes and other

materials,

" We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes...and figure out how to reverse them." Reed says as I smiled, last time I was here was for a

science project,

" Whoa." Johnny exclaimed, I smiled as I carried both my bags, I knew where my room already was, I turned to the left and got in, I placed my bags on my bed. I

walked out and smirked to see Johnny's smile,

" Come on. Let me show you guys where you'll be staying." Reed says as he nods to me, I have my room,

" Johnny, you'll be across from Jace" Reed says as he begins to lead Sue to her room,

" Sure I can't stay in your room?" Johnny asked as I smirked, I put on Panic! at the Disco,

" I don't thinks so HotShot" I say before shutting the door in his face.


	4. The Tests

I watched as Johnny began to heat up, it was impressive,

" He's heating up from his core." I say as I see with precise vision,

" And his vitals are completely normal" Sue says as I didn't feel the heat where I was standing but my aura as I call it was bubbling under my skin,

" It's hotter than I anticipated." Reed says as I feel my claws come out,

" Johnny, back it down." Reed says as I feel my aura getting hotter, like atoms being fueled by energy,

" I can go hotter!" Johnny says clear in my ears,

" Um guys" I say as the aura is beginning to flood out of my body,

" Johnny, just back it down!" Sue says as streams of the aura begin to escape, my power is reacting to Johnny, but why?

" Johnny, back it down right now!" Sue exclaims as I can see streams of the aura bubbling up, like hot water,

" Johnny!" Reed says as I growled, but Reed presses a button, my aura is absorbed into my body and calms down, I smell foam as I hear Johnny laughing, I see him

covered in foam.

" Buzz-kill! You guys are crampin'my style!" He says as I chuckled,

" Johnny, you were at 4,000 Kelvin." Sue says as I grab a towel for him,

" Any hotter, and you're approaching supernova." Sue says as I walked down the steps

" Sweet!" Johnny says as he stands up,

" No, not sweet." I say as I feel the hot metal, but it wasn't hot to me, it felt normal.

" That's the temperature of the sun." Sue exclaimed as I see my claws are out,

" Not only could you kill yourself. But you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life." Reed exclaimed as I see Johnny reaching for the robe in my

hand,

" Got it. Supernova- bad" Johnny says before I used my aura tail, I better call them Chakra Tails and move the titanium,

" Jace just do your thing" Sue says as I smiled, I focused my cloak and it came out, my claws appears and I felt the tails waving about, I smirks as I saw Johnny

heading back to his room,

" It's amazing" Reed says as I feel something, so I get down on my hands and knees, I opened the muzzle of the fox cloak, I believe this is called chakra, I focused

my power, I see a purplish sphere appear, I keep going, powering it up, I hear yelling, so I stopped, I got back up on my feet.

" Jace behind that thing you were powering up, it was reaching the same heat as Johnny, good thing you backed down" Reed says as the cloak is absorbed, but my

claws were still there, I see Reed bringing out some metal, I bring up the chakra and coat my hands with it, I slashed it, I turned back to see that it is completely

sliced into five sheets of metal. I got up and smiled,

" It looks like your claws are made of high dense bones, your claws retract when calm or focused, but the chakra cloak as you call it looks like a fox, the high ears and

aura reflect on the outside of the body, your eyes can see more details and send data to the brain faster. The aura is like a high shield, can't be penetrated by

anything known to man" Reed says as I let my cloak go, I show off my claws to him. He touched it and I accidentally pricked him with it,

" Easy Reed they are sharp" I say as I touched them, I got my hand hard as blood fell,

" Shit" I growled as I see the long cut healing,

" Well that's new" I say as Reed take's a drop of my blood on a slide,

" Sue get it analyzed" Reed says as she takes it,

" You're cells heal fifty times faster than normal" Reed says as I see him with a scalpel,

" Reed no" I growled at him, he takes a step back.

" Your blood is showing data that has enhanced strength, agility, and endurance, the aura that surrounds you is what people call soul" Sue says as I see the cells

dividing faster that the human eye, but my vision is showing that it is slowed down.

" Well if we are done here, Sue is next" Reed says as I smiled, I walked to my room but Johnny bumped into me,

" Hey HotShot" I said as I opened my door, Johnny follows then shuts my door,

" Did I say 'Johnny Storm come in'" I say as I crossed my arm, he smiled at me,

" No but I wanna ask you something" He says as I quirked my eyebrows at him,

" What?" I asked as he smiled, I see him eying my keys,

" I wanna see your rides" He says as I smirked,

" Follow me" I replied, he smiles as I grab my key cards. As we went down the elevator, Johnny was smiling with his brown basketball shit on his upper torso, we

walked till I found my babies.

" Johnny Storm, meet my babies, Dean and Kai" I say as I pat the front of my Impala, I see my FireFox jacket on my bike,

" Amazing no one has a working black Chevy Impala from 1967. I like that you have a Honda cb250r" Johnny says as I smirked at him,

" Wait your the famous FireFox?" Johnny asked as I smirked,

" You saw the Jacket?" I asked as I picked it up,

" Thought the FireFox was a dude" Johnny replied as I placed the jacket in the car"

" Nope, I'm the famous FireFox, have been since my first X Games" I say with a smirk as I shut my door, I turned around to see Johnny in front of me,

" That's sexy" He says as he lifts my chin up, I feel his lips getting closer to mine, I soon feel his heat on me, I looked down to see hole going through his shirt,

" Um Johnny" I say as he sees the burned holes on his shirt,

" Great" He groans before we walked to the elevator,

" Ben has been very protective of me since Daryl" I say as we get in,

" I can understand that" Johnny replied as I can see burning fire in his eyes,

" And I've very protective of Ben" I replied as we were almost there, I sighed before the elevator opened to the floor we need, we see Reed and Sue,

" Hey, guys! I think we have a serious problem." Johnny says as I decided to go to my room, Johnny follows me again,

" Um Johnny?" I asked as I stopped him from coming in here again,

" Yes?" He replied as I smiled,

" Thanks for the talk" I say before kissing his cheek. I then shut the door and turned on Noots by Sum41.


	5. The Conflict

I watched as I see the red highlights glow as I was now in my suit, my suits gloves were different,

" Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us so they can transform like us... becoming invisible, changing size on demand, unleash energy,or remaining

impervious to flame." Reed says as I smirked, the gloves on my hands, where the fingers were, they were like fingerless gloves,

" Nice Reed" I growled as I see Johnny smirking at me,

" You guys look like an '80s rock band." Ben says as I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder,

" You know, Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Sue says as I let the chakra cover my hands,

" I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Ben says as I smiled, my claws came out and Reed watched it as if interested.

" I love these costumes! They're missing something, though. Needs, like, spice" Johnny says making me smirk,

" They're not costumes." I say baring my fangs, but I let the chakra go back inside me,

" You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." Sue says as I walked to the window,

" You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny says before I began to walk away to my room, as I walked inside, I see Johnny shut the door,

" What do you want Johnny?" I asked as the door was locked

" I just wanna talk" He says as I just turned to him,

" Really cause why do you wanna talk to me? Am I literally the only girl that will talk to you beside Sue" I say as I felt hotter than normal,

" No that's not it" Johnny says walking over to me, I just watched as I let my chakra cover me.

" Than what is?" I say as he stares at my hands,

" I'm sorry, I'm just remembering things that Daryl said to me a week before I found that woman in our bed" I growled as I hear metal twisting under my hands,

" What things?" Johnny asked as I huffed,

" He was drunk when he said those things, he had called me an evil bitch and a monster, just like Ben" I say as I let my anger out,

" You're nothing like that, Ben isn't a monster" Johnny says as I smirked,

" Than why do you make fun of him?" I asked as he coughed,

" Instinct I guess, but I am trying to stop" Johnny says as I smiled.

" I can't drunk anymore, Reed says it's because my high metabolism is burning out any drug or alcohol in my body" I say chuckling,

" Never enjoyed it " Johnny says as he smiled at me, my cloak was still up, Johnny stared into my eyes, I stared back into his,

" Johnny" I purred as I felt his hand caressed my cheek, the chakra disappeared, I smiled at him then he leaned in, I leaned in and he kissed me, it was warm and

enticing, I pressed more into his body, his hands traveling down my slim being,

" Johnny please be patient" I growled in his left ear,

" Well you really are a vixen" he replied as I felt him grab my ass, I wrapped my legs around him,

" Easy, I'm ok with being patient" Johnny says as I laid in my bed, I was under the covers, I felt my eyes close fast, I see Johnny unlock my door then go out of the

room. I awoke the next morning and smirked, I got on a white long sleeve and shorts, I waked out to see the gang in the kitchen, Ben was squeezing oranges,

" Hey Ben, did you sleep well?" I asked as he smiled at me,

" Yeah I did" He replied as I see Johnny walk in and take the bowl that was filled with fresh orange juice, I got up as well.

" All right, I'm here. Let's make this quick. I got places to go today. Oh, wait. I don't go anywhere." Johnny says as I take the bowl, I get a metal cup for Ben and

pour him some. I walked back to give it to him,

" Thanks" Ben says as I smiled,

" Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future." Reed says as I smirked,

" I know, I know, Reed, but when you said that last time my brain hurt a week." Johnny replied as I got an apple,

" Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public." Sue says as I closed my eyes,

" You've been saying that for years." Johnny says as I get up, I feel my mouth hurting again.

" What worries me is that our powers are evolving." Reed says as I cracked my knuckles fast,

" I know I know! I am so close to flying, guys, I can taste it" Johnny says before the napkin he was holding caught fire,

" You can't fly." I say laughing, he sees my legs and smirks,

" Yet." Johnny replied as he licks his lips.

" Johnny, can you put that napkin out?" sue says as Johnny sees his mistake,

" Oh, Jesus." Johnny says as he tries to put it out, my mouth hurt so much worse.

" Oh Shit" I growled as I felt my upper and lower k9s crunching, I walked away before spitting out the sharp ones, then I felt a new pair grow in. I picked up the four

white fangs, I walked back to the kitchen,

" Reed I just lost my old K9's" I say holding up my four teeth, my new k9s bared, Reed grabs then and puts them on a dish,

" I'll analyze those later" Reed says before sitting back down.

" What's going on? How you gonna cure us?" Ben asked as I see Reed smiling at his design,

" I'm gonna build a machine to re-create the storm. The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber" Reed say as I see the heavy design ans

schismatics on his designs work,

" What, no pop-ups?" Johnny asked as I let out a small chuckle,

" Grow up HotShot" i say as I lean on a beam, I carve out piece of my apple and eat,

" If I can reverse the wave signal" reed continues as I yawn,

" It'll return us back to normal. Huh." Ben says eating his fruit,

" Right But what are the risks?" Sue asked as I watched Johnny staring at my legs,

" Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or perhaps even kill us." Reed says as I growled lowly, I can't die.

" Now, dying- that's bad, right? I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys" Johnny says before sitting down at the table,

" So, how long till this contraption's up and runnin'?" Ben asked, I know he wants to be normal again,

" It's hard to say." Reed replied as he was now looking at my old fangs,

" How long, Reed?" Ben asked again, I can tell he is getting agitated with the stretcher,

" I don't know" Reed replied, I can smell Reed's fear rising, I guess I can smell emotion.

" You don't know?" Ben yells as I cracked my knuckles,

" You don't want this to get worse." Reed retorts to my cousin,

" Worse than that?" Johnny says as I let a loud groan out, everyone stared at me, my claws exposed

" Johnny, Grow Up Flamer" I growled before walking away, I felt a tear slipping away,

" Way to go Johnny" I hear Ben before I entered my room. As the days go on, I began to write songs, one of the jobs I had as a hidden musician,

" This works" I say as I placed the bass guitar, the notes flying and working in my soundproof room,

"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking, They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling, They're all around me, ,Circling like vultures,They wanna break

me and wash away my colors ,Wash away my colors. Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the same Oh you take all of

the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become My demons" I sang with concentrated emotion and perseverance,

" I cannot stop this sickness taking over, It takes control and drags me into nowhere, I need your help, I can't fight this forever, I know you're watching, I can feel you

out there, Take me high and I'll sing, Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay), We are one in the same, Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I

become My demons" I sing with memories attached to my voice,

" Take me over the walls forever. Don't let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain. When I become my worst enemy. The enemy" I sing hard and with anger,

but soon I sooth it,

" Take me high and I'll sing, you make everything okay, We are one in the same, you take all of the pain away" I sang soft but with some sadness into the vocals,

" Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become.

My demons" I sang hard again, this time with grace and hidden meaning, but I go back to anger again,

" Take me high and I'll sing. Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay) We are one in the you take all of the pain away (away, away) Save me if I become.

My demons" I hold the last note for five seconds then I stopped the recording. I stopped the recording, and I began working hard as I recorded the other

instruments, I soon have everything done, I called the song My Demons, and published it. I went by FireFox when doing music, I had a hidden life, not even Ben

knew about, soon I put all my instruments away,

" Let's see what's on TV" I say as I see my FireFox Jacket on the hook near my flat screen. The jacket itself was a LL Woman Hooded Faux Jacket Wjc1044_Black

and the back had a custom job on it, it was a Ninetailed Fox. as it came on I smirked to see the X Games on,

" Assassinating competitions everywhere this season Truly unbelievable The crowd is going nuts here at the arena. If there's anybody out there who can do what

these guys do. We dare you to come on down here. Look at this- spread-eagle, no arm, back of the seat motorbike grab. Incredible performance, vaulting him into

first place Virtually impossible to pull off. " The Announcer says as I smirked,

" Maybe the Brooklyn born FireFox will show her face this time" it says as I smirked again, I looked over to my jacket then my helmet, my keys were by it,

" You're god damn right she is gonna show up." I say as I got my suit on, I noticed it had a metallic five on it, the red highlights glimmered, I put on jeans and a

black top on, I pulled my gloves on, my claw flexing. I grabbed my keys, my helmet and my jacket,

" Oh I'm back" I say as I see myself in the mirror, I walked out, I got on the elevator, I placed my helmet on my head, tucking in my hair and putting my jacket on, I

find my car and bike, I patted the Impala's hood,

" Sorry Baby" I say before looking at my precious bike, my Black sleek Honda cb250r, I get on and smirked, I start it up again.

" Let's do this" I growled before getting out of the garage, I noticed that Johnny's car was gone, he must be out, I was at a red light minutes later, I see a muscle car

next to me, it was reeving up,

" Hey FireFox nice ass" He gruffed as I turned my head to him, I used my chakra to unclip his front tires, the light turned green, I did a wheelie before going, I can

hear the guy yelling at me, but I ignore it, I see the X Games, I checked in and find my stunt bike,

" Nice seeing you back FireFox" Micky says as I nod, he doesn't even know who I am,

I patted the stunt bike before riding out, the MC smirked at me, my helmet was on my head tight,

" Whoo! All right! All right! I want you all to make a lot of noise now for two very special guest!" The MC says as I smirked, my chakra bubbling underneath my skin,

" Storm from the Fantastic Five!" The MC says as I growled lowly, he could have told me,

" And the Elusive FireFox, no one has seen her face, but it's always her." The MC says as everyone cheers for me, I grinned from underneath my helmet, I watched as

Johnny did a lift then landed, huh so he has skill, I have better,

" Whoa! Look at that lift!" The MC says as I smirked,

" That was fantastic!" The MC says as I see Johnny eyeing me, as if saying top that.

" Let's see the FireFox top that" The MC says as I feel my claws coming out,

" Top that you got it" I growled but went, the wind surrounding my body, as I got in the air, I pulled myself back, making the bike go with me, doing a whole 360 in

the air, then safely landing,

" Wow look at the backflip" The MC says as I get back next to Johnny,

" Hey, Johnny! FireFox. Come on! That's old school! Show us somethin' new!" He says as I feel the chakra bubbling more and more,

" Something new. You got it." I growled before I go, as I go off the ramp,I focus, time felt like slowing down, I gripped the handle bars fast, I pulled myself forward,

my feet going between my hands, I stand before doing a backflip.

" Is FireFox doing a backflip from the handlebars" The MC asked, but I was too focused, I spread my legs and got back into a sitting position, I am heading to the

right, I land perfectly fine, I skid and stop. People cheer, I wave in the air,

" Hey Johnny, try topping a new trick such as the one the Elusive FireFox can do" The MC say as I see Johnny go he does a backflip, nice but the bike goes too far, he

flames up,

" Is he flying?" The MC asked and I see Johnny fall onto the left dirt ramp, I don't move as I see Johnny get up,

" He's okay! He's all right!" The MC says as I smirked,

" Johnny Storm, FireFox ladies and gentlemen!" The MC says as I smirked,

" I have to give you props, Johnny, FireFox, You two were on fire!" The Announcer says before Johnny sheds his clothes, revealing his Fantastic Four Suit with the

metallic five displayed over his right pec, I stand by Johnny, but with my helmet on,

" You've made history in Moto-X I've gotta ask you about this outfit." The reporter asked him,

" It's Armani meets astronaut." Johnny replies as I growled lowly,

" So, what are your superhero names?" She asked as I quirked my head,

" They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch. On in particular calls me HotShot." He says glancing at me, my clothes has slight tears, my pants were falling

apart, I had my jacket off, and my shirt was still intact,

" What about the rest of the team?" She asked as I see Sue on the X Games screen,

" That's the Invisible Girl" Johnny says making me glare inside my helmet,

" Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic. Is it true what they say, that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" She asked as I felt my chakra bubbling

under my skin,

" I've always found him to be a little limp." Johnny replied as I growled a bit louder, but still no one heard me, I was still hidden,

" What is that? What do you call that thing?" The reporter asked as I was about to blow,

" That's it The Thing" Johnny says as I really want to claw him into bloody pieces,

" And who is she." The reporter asked as I see on the screen a picture of me.

" Johnny I swear to god. I'll rip you apart" I growled loud enough for him to hear me,

" She's FireFox. She is a vixen at best and hot." Johnny says as I growled and felt my eyes constrict, I watched as the MC shows up with a mic in hand,

" Wait like our own FireFox" He asked as I sighed, everyone staring at me, I clipped off the straps to my helmet, I grabbed the sides of it, then lifted off, my hair

falling to my shoulders, I shake my head and unveil my face,

" First time to ever hit bullseye HotShot" I said as Johnny stared at me,

" Nice, so your apart of the Fantastic Five?" She asked as I now see people staring at me,

" Yes" I say before walking away, I can feel Johnny's eyes on my body, I tear away my pants and top, revealing the suit under, I put on my jacket and put my keys in

the large pocket, I found Ben, Reed, and Sue staring at me, but they put their attention on Johnny, I rolled my bike over and put it in park, I placed my helmet on the

seat and my jacket on the seat as well.

" Johnny" Sue says as I glared at the HotShot,

" Look, can we talk about this later, guys?" Johnny asked his sister,

" No, we can't." Reed says as I see Johnny looking all carefree,

" What are you thinking?" Sue asked as I see Johnny looking around,

" Where's my ride?" Johnny asked before seeing a giant metal red ball coming our way, I see Ben throw Johnny's license plate at him,

" You think that's funny, Pebbles?" Johnny asked as I see Ben stomping over to Johnny,

" Johnny! You gave us names? You don't think! So now you're the face of the Fantastic Five?" Sue glared at her brother,

" A face that's about to be broken!" Ben says as I was feeling angry,

" This isn't permanent. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Reed says as I was about to interfere with this interaction,

" What if I don't want to be normal? I didn't turn into a monster!" Johnny said as I felt my power surging within me,

" Johnny enough" I growled at him, I felt my chakra bursting in energy.

" Johnny, say you're sorry" sue says as I see Johnny power up a fireball, he throws it at Ben,

" Huh? Did you just" Ben asked but another one was thrown,

" That's it, Tinker Bell! You wanna fly? Then fly!" Ben says as he hits Reed, but Johnny goes flying into a Burger King sign,

" Wait a minute, guys" I growled as I see my chakra bubbling on my arms, Johnny and Ben are gonna go for one another,

" Ben, don't do this" Sue tells him, I see the chakra going all over my body, bubbling,

" Let's see if we can get blood from a stone." Johnny asked as I felt rage,

" Let's see. Bring it, Burnout!" Ben says as I get between them,

" You two need a time-out!" Sue says before my eyes fully constrict,

" Stop it NOW" I growled as my arms held tow chakra hands, blocking them from moving.

" Talk to Blockhead. He started it!" Johnny says as I felt tired, but I stared at HotShot,

" I don't care!" Sue says as I absorb my energy,

" Damn it, Johnny!" I growled before I growled at him, he looked hurt my my anger towards him, but right now I don't care, Sue runs off after my cousin,

" What?" Johnny asked as Reed and I watched him.

" You need to control yourself and think before you act." Reed says before I watched Johnny looking at us,

" Yeah, but that's your problem-you always think, you never act. What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling?" Johnny says as I

see my claws are out,

" Higher calling? Like getting girls and making money?" Reed asked as I see Johnny tilt his head,

" Is there any higher?" He asked but then looked at me,

" I thought there was more to you Johnny. I thought we had a connection, I guess I was wrong. Fuck you." I growled before starting to walk over to my bike,

" You know what, Reed? This is who we are. Accept it. Or better yet... enjoy it." Johnny says as I rub my arm,

" Jace hey Jace" A familiar voice was heard, I turned to see the fucker who made me broken all of a year ago,

" Daryl what do you want?" I asked as I lean on my bike,

" Thought we could start over" He asked as he gave his signature smirk,

" No" I growled as he smirked even more at me,

" Why not?" He asked as I smelt alcohol on him,

" Cause I don't fuck around with fuck boys" I growled before he lifted his hand up, I was prepared for the blow but another hand stopped it,

" Don't think about it" Johnny told Daryl as I got on my bike,

" She isn't a good lay" Daryl says as I growled at him,

" I never had sex with you or anyone Daryl" I growled as my chakra began to show,

" She's a monster just like her cousin" He glared at me,

" I wasn't the monster, you were" I growled before putting my helmet on, I got my jacket on and rode off back to the Baxter Building.


	6. The Fight Against The Enemy

I began to walk back into the Baxter Building after a day of heavy drinking, but I felt nothing,

" Great" I growled as my claws got sharper, I parked my Impala in the garage next to my motorbike,

" Hey Jimmy, any mail?" I asked as he shakes his head,

" Thanks anyways" I say as I walked in,

" Ben! Johnny, have you seen Ben?" Sue asked as I hid behind a corner, what was wrong with Ben,

" Yeah. Sunshine just left. Look, Sue, I'm sorry.I can't stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world." Johnny says to his sister, great someone I don't

wanna see right now,

" You're calling that the real world?" Sue asked him, he turned to her.

" Sue stop, You're not Mom. Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy." Johnny ordered his sister as I growled lowly,

" Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one. Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?" Sue says as I see my claws are out again, I tried making

them go away, but they wouldn't,

." Why is everyone on my ass? If you guys are jealous, fine. I didn't expect it from you." Johnny says as he looks at his sister.

" You really think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them, Johnny. One of use cares for you so much and your head is so far up you own that

you can't see it." Sue says as I feel my pupils constrict into slits,

" Let's try something new. You live your life, I'll live mine. Sound good? Oh, and just for the record- They love me!" Johnny says as I turned a corner, I see Johnny go

to the left,

" I'm god damn crazy" I growled to myself before walking out of the building, claws out following Johnny.

" Johnny wait" I cried out to him, he turned to me and looked surprised,

" Jace?" He asked as I caught up with him, I stared into his blue eyes, I huffed as I see the anger on his face, but it softened,

" What happened?" I asked as we walked away from the building,

" Ben crushed my toy" He said making me worried,

" Why? He doesn't get that angry" I say as it was turning night time.

" Something pissed him off" He says as I see my claws coming up,

" They only do that when I'm under stress or when I need them to" I say as they don't go back in,

" They won't go away" I say as I was panicking, I looked up at him, he sighs before speaking,

" Hey Jace" He says as I see him take my hands into his,

" I'm sorry for attacking Ben" He says as I see my claws going away.

" Ben has been there for me for a long time, I don't need him out of my life" I say as he caresses my cheek,

" I promise to hold back" Johnny says as I smiled,

" I always did have a soft spot for you Johnny" I say as he leans in and our lips were about to meet, but power began to go out around the city, I see the Baxter

building going haywire,

" Ben" I said worried, so both Johnny and I rush back as fast as we could, I ran up the stairs, gripping the metal tightly as the chakra within me began to bubble, I go

inside to see Cousin Ben unconscious,

" Sue!" Johnny calls out for his sister.

" Johnny! The machine worked!" Sue tells us, I brought up my cloak,

" Give me a hand!" Sue says as I felt at ease but worried about my cousin,

" Come on." Johnny says as I cracked my knuckles,

" Guys I got it" I say as the chakra tails move, I use control and picked him up,

" You all right, Ben? Put him on the step. What happened, big guy? I leave you for five minutes-" Johnny says as I carefully set him on the steps, I pulled the chakra

back,

" The machine." Ben says as I was worried about what had happened here,

" Vic used it on himself. He was affected by the cloud like us." Ben says as I saw melted metal railings.

" Where's Reed?" I asked as Ben looked at the chakra surrounding me,

" Vic must have taken him." Ben replied as I was worried about him. I see something going for us,

" Oh, no." Johnny says as he looks over the edge, the thing was getting closer to us, it looked like a missile,

" We gotta get out of here" Sue says as I growled, Johnny's face lightened up,

" I got an idea." Johnny says as I looked scared for him,

" I can't lose you. Johnny" I growled as he looked at me.

" Don't even think about it." Sue says as I see Johnny getting a running start,

" Never do." Johnny says as I see him running,

" What are you doing?" Sue says as I watched him go over the edge

" Johnny, no!" I cried out as I darted over to the edge, I see Johnny flying away.

" We have to help Reed." Ben says as I charge up my chakra,

" It's too dangerous for you now." Sue says as I see my claws are out, Sue is gone as I cracked my knuckles,

" You have to stay here. Ben if I lose you I'll..." I growled as I see an explosion,

" Oh no" Ben says as I feel tears going down my face,

" Johnny... I never told him" I say as Ben holds me,

" We have to get the storm going" Ben says as I nod, I helped Ben get inside of the machine, I closed the storm's chamber and got the machine going, I see Ben

coming back out,

" Let's go" Ben says as he is in Thing form, I growled as I felt my chakra heating up, I see myself at the stairs fast,

" This is new" I growled before Ben smiles at me, I used my claws and got down the stairwell,

I was out of the building and saw two figures falling from the sky, Ben and what looked like Victor, my Chakra bubbling, I see the police armed and ready, my suit

showed it's red highlights,

" This is the police! Put your hands up and step down from the vehicle!" They says but Victor fired electricity at them, so I see Ben is beside me,

" Ladies, I'm gonna need to borrow your car." Ben says as I grinned, my free shot to hit Victor Von Dick,

" The transmission sticks." She says as I got two of my nine tails to grip the car,

" Not gonna be a problem!" I growled as the car turned over flipping in the air, it hit Victor and he flew into a bus, he came out. I start running at him but he hits me,

I got flying and I used my tail to grip a pillar and catch myself, Ben runs at him and is hit as well.

" Good-bye, Ben." Victor says as he is about to stab my cousin,

" I can't let you do that" Reed says as I smiled, Vic almost stabs Ben but a familiar forcefield blocks him,

" You four are pathetic." Victor says before I see a familiar fireball hit him, I see Johnny fly down, I smiled hard, he's alive, but Victor's body was coated in some

metal alloy,

" You missed me. Had a little relapse, huh? Welcome back." Johnny says as I smirked at him, my chakra red and angry,

" This is gonna be fun." Victor says before absorbing Electricity around hits Johnny first, then Ben, he is about to hit me, but my chakra absorbs it,

" Nice try ya dick" I growled as I felt adrenaline enter my system, so next he goes for Sue, but her forcefield is blocking it but how much longer,

" I can't hold it!" She yells so I watched Reed gripped a mailbox and slam Vic with it, he turns into a huge rubber tire then wraps himself around Victor nice and tight,

" Johnny! Supernova! Jace" Reed tells us,

" I thought we agreed that was bad!" I growled out to him as I opened up my chakra's muzzle, getting ready to aim,

" Now!" Reed yells as I got close to Victor, I see flames surround both Victor and I, his electricity isn't escaping,

" Hey Vic miss me" I growled as I began to power up the sphere, it was getting a bit bigger, I unleashed it and it hits him hard and fast. I jumped out of the flame

tornado, I land next to Johnny, I intake my breath, and sit up, I felt hot, my skin was red, but turning back into it apricot form,

" Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" Victor asked as I can see the metal near his stomach looked like a giant dent, like a spiral indent, galaxy like, I caused

that.

" Time for your lesson- Chem 101 What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?" Reed asked as I watched Ben break a fire hydrant, Reed made the water project

to Victor, steam arose, as it cleared I saw Victor as a statue,

" You done good, kid. Come on." Ben says as I was still on the ground, slightly dizzy,

" Jace are you ok" Johnny asked as I take his hand,

" I am now" I say as he smiles at me,

" Now what was it about losing me" He asked as I smiled at him,

" I don't wanna lose you Johnny cause I care about you" I replied as he held me close,

" Man, I love this job." Johnny says as I smirked, he held me close, I smiled at him, he leaned in and this time I kissed him long and sweet.

" Job, huh?" Ben says as I pulled my lips away from Johnny, he smirked at me then placed his head on my head,

" Well, we do have the suits." Reed says as I laughed. Soon we were on a yacht to celebrate our victory over Victor, Johnny held me close, smiling as I used my

chakra to work at his muscles, I had a fireball in my hands,

Johnny and I watched Reed get down on one knee, soon Reed was kissing Sue, I smiled at Ben and Alisha,

" Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Ben says as Johnny holds my hands tight,

" Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Johnny says as I smirked,

" Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" Johnny says as he drags me across the boat,

" Come here, Mr. Sensitive." Ben says as I unleashed my cloak,

" Flame on!" Johnny says as he holds me close, my cloak was impervious to Johnny's flames, no matter how hot.I watched as he made a burning five in the sky,I

watched as we landed on my balcony,

" Why are we here?" I asked as he smirked at me, his flames went out, but in my room was lit candles and rose petals leading to my bed,

" I wanted to give you the best night of your life" Johnny says as he kisses my neck,

" Johnny I've never been with anyone" I say as I watched him peel his suit off,

" And I'll never be with anyone else, as long as you're with me" He says as I kissed him again,

" Jace you're perfect in every way" Johnny says as he kisses me more and more, I smiled as he kisses my shoulder. Johnny carefully laid me in bed, I began to

unbutton my shirt, he smiles as he continues to kiss me,

" Oh Johnny" I say as I was feeling my chakra bubbling more and more,

" Easy Jace" Johnny says as I smirked at him, he caresses my cheek and goes down my body,

" Let's see what I'm working with" He says as he carefully removes my bra, I covered myself, but he kisses my chest,

" Beautiful" Johnny says making me smirk as my bra and top were on the ground, he sucks on the left nipple and plays with the right one,

" God Johnny" I growled as I felt wetness lacing my lower parts, he feels my pussy as I squirm.

" God, your being a god damn tease" I growled as he smirked at me, I feel his stare on my lower parts,

" I wanna taste you" He grins before going down on me, I gripped the headboard as his vicious tongue licks my wetness,

" Geez" I growled as I feel his fingers probing my entrance,

" Johnny please" I panted as I felt wetness leaking out of me,

" Are you sure?" he asked as I nodded, I feel his cock at my entrance, he probs slowly as if lubing his cock up, then I felt him pierce inside me,

" Johnny" I cried out as he settles inside me, it was hot and long,

" God you're perfect FireFox" He moaned as he prepped my neck with kisses. " You can move Johnny" I say as he kisses me again,

" You got it baby" He says before thrusting nice and slow inside me, I wrapped my arms around him,

" You feel so wet and all for me" He says as he continues to thrust into me, I moan and squirm as my walls envelop him.

" Johnny" I moaned out before I felt a gush of my own fluids wash over his hot rod,

" Jace" He moans out as I felt him cum deep inside me,

" Jesus all mighty" I say as my body was getting slowly down from my high. Johnny rolled off of me, I was sore as hell. I laid next to Johnny, tired and amazed, he

curls up behind me and wraps his arms around me, I soon passed out.


	7. The New Feeling

It's been a good five months since the defeat of Dr. Von Doom, I sat on the sidelines on the plane,

" What if we get an endorsement from an airline? Get us a private jet?" Johnny asked Reed, I sighed at this, my fangs clicking together,

" I think we have enough endorsement deals." Reed replied as I smiled, I go up to Johnny and smile at him, he smiles back and holds me close, his body warmth was

like air,

" That's funny. Seriously, Reed, it could help subsidize your little inventions." Johnny told him, I growled lowly at him, but I feel a gaze upon me, it was probibly most

likely Ben's gaze.

" No, thanks." Reed told him, I smiled at this, I feel like I'm glowing in some way, my chakra in full control. I wish I had Johnny's power, I don't like to fly with

strangers,

" Where are you going?" Susan asked as I feel Johnny dragging me with him,

" We don't fly coach." He told her, Johnny takes me off of the plane,

" Johnny I can't fly" I told him as he smile.

" Who said you were flying alone" Johnny said smirking, he wrapped his arms around me, I got my chakra ready,

" Ready?" He asked as I smiled, I kissed his cheek,

" Flame on" He yelled before flying, the plane was in the air, I chuckled as I looked down to see things below us, I gripped Johnny tightly,

" I wonder what having sex on fire feels like?" Johnny asked as I smiled, I shake my head, he wraps his arms around me and I closed my eyes to get a short nap in.

" Hey we're here" Johnny whispered, I was glad my clothes didn't burn off, because if they did I would be naked,

" I love my chakra" I told him as we got to the ground, people crowded us, taking pictures, but Johnny leads us to my car, we go back to the Baxter building, I parked

my car, Johnny gets out and kisses me, I feel slightly warm,

" You feeling ok?" He asked as I felt my body sweating a bit,

" Take me to Reed" I told him as he looked at me wide eyed, he picks me up, we get into the elevator, I feel him, Johnny has gotten so buff lately,

" Johnny?" I asked with a slight moan in my voice.

" You're gonna be ok" Johnny whispered as I nuzzled into his neck, I want him so bad,

" Johnny" I moaned as I began rubbing myself on him, I can feel a part of him rising,

" Johnny, I don't want Reed" I growled as I got out of his arm, then pressing myself into his body,

" I want you" I growled as I felt him heating up,

" If my girl wants me" He grinned as he kisses me, his lips sizzle against my own.

" Please Johnny" I moaned against him, his scent was overwhelming to me,

" God Johnny" I moaned as he lifted me up, he carries us to our room, his lips finding every inch of skin,

" Good girl" He grinned, I moaned hard as I felt his erection through his suit, I take the zipper and slowly trail it down,

" God Jace, you're on fire" He told me, I wanted to sink my fangs into his sink,

" Jace" Johnny groaned as I let his suit fall from his body, seeing all his skin, his body sculpted like a Greek god, I lick my lips,

" Come and get me" Johnny grinned, I pounced on him, my clothes tore off by my claws, I made them go back, I feel juices coming from my core,

" Baby slow down please" I begged as he held me, I rub my soaked core against his cock, he groaned,

" I can't wait" He moaned as I feel his hot cock entering me, I cried out, but Johnny lifts himself up and engulfs my mouth with his, I grip his longer hair in my hands.

" So good" I moaned as he pulled his lips away, I feel him flipping us over, he then thrusts slowly into me,

" Johnny this slow pace is killing me" I cried out to him,

" I'm taking this slow baby" He groaned, I whimpered, I brought him down to me and kiss him hard, his hips picking up some pace, hitting a spot that makes me

shutter against him hard,

" God Johnny" I moaned as I feel him stiffen hard and deep, his warmth entering me in waves of scorching hot seed, but right now, I didn't care cause it soothed my

need for him.

" Johnny?" I asked as I see him going to his side, he turns to me, I see that I have some burns on my shoulder,

" Yeah?" He asked as I see him panting a bit, I must have taken a lot of energy out of him in such a short session of sex,

" Nothing, I was kinda confused" I told him as I lifted the sheet,

" What about?" He asked as I was gonna get some Aloe for the burns, luckily it was in my drawer,

" Well I inhaled your scent and I just wanted you" I told him as he smiled,

" Well I'm glad" He whispered as he kisses my neck.

" Thanks" I say as I turned to my side, I don't think I should mention that I've been feeling off, I don't know what is wrong with me right now, but I don't wanna

worry him,

" Welcome FireFox" He replied, I just wanna sleep, but Sue has a fitting in an hour and she wants me to accompany her, my phone rings and I looked at it, the ID

reads Daryl, I growled, my anger was overcoming me,

" Fuck off" I snarled before throwing my phone at the wall, Johnny sat up and I feel his eyes on me, I can tell my eyes are slitted, I turned to him, he looked

concerned for me, but I sighed,

" The Ex is trying again" I told him before turning on my side, Johnny then lies by me and brings me to his front, my back against it.

" I won't let him touch you at all, I swear to god" He whispered as I shuttered against his voice,

" Your voice is so soothing to me baby" I whispered to him, he holds me tighter against him, kissing my shoulder,

" I know it is" He replied, I rolled my eyes as he says this,

" Such a self absorbed flamer" I whispered at this, but he gives a hearty chuckle,

" But I'm yours" He told me, I feel like he means that on a different level, I just closed my eyes and decided to sleep a little before going with Sue to get her dress

fitted. I heard Johnny getting out of bed, I heard clothes being put on, the door opened then closed, but my hearing followed him,

" New uniforms showed up. What do you think?" Johnny's voice was so sweet to me,

" I think there's no way we're wearing that. " Reed replied to him, I was slowly falling asleep,

" What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny asked, but I couldn't listen any longer, cause I fell asleep.


	8. The Wedding Disatser

I woke up feeling Johnny rubbing my back, I purred but got up,

" Really?" I said before getting out of bed, he smirked at me,

" So you gonna tell me what you did at Sue's bachelorette party?" He asked, I shake my head,

" Never Johnny" I replied before grabbing my dress, I got changed, I felt kinda sick again, but I ignored it for now, Johnny and I went to see so many people wanting

inside for Reed and Sue's wedding,

" Look at these parasites." Johnny said as he leaned to me,

" I know, it' s unbelievable." Johnny said as I chuckled,

" Have they no shame?" I asked my lover, he chuckled at my question,

" Hey! Hey, listen! Listen, everybody! This is a very special day for my sister, probably the most important of her life. So I just want to say to you guys, please respect

our privacy." Johnny said as I smiled,

" Come on, Johnny." Someone begged, Johnny smiles at that,

" Just kidding. We're auctioning off the exclusive wedding photos to the highest bidder, so go online and place your bids. Thank you." He told them,

" So, what's it take to date the Human Torch?" A reporter asked me, I smiled, my k9s showing,

" Fireproof lingerie and a lot of aloe." I replied, Johnny smiled before leading me inside, he kisses my neck,

" I never like you in lingerie anyways" He replied, I chuckled at that.

" Good" I replied, the sick feeling returns, Johnny looked concerned, but I smiled, today was about Reed and Sue, I went to see Alicia and Ben,

" Hey, Johnny and Jace" She said as I smiled, I honestly love her and Ben, they are perfect for one another,

" Does that amaze anyone else? How did she know it was me?" Johnny asked, I sat down for a minute, I can feel Ben's concerned look on me.

" To be honest, you kind of smell like ash." She replied to his question, I got up and helped Alicia go to see Sue, but not before hearing Johnny say something about a

rock slide, I rolled my eyes, my stomach was doing flips and I honestly felt really sick,

" Hey. It's the bride of stretchy man." Johnny said as he looked at his sister,

" Don't start." Sue replied to him, I sighed, I see Sue concerned, but I smiled, I don't know how much longer I can keep my stomach from erupting my food,

" Don't listen to him. You look gorgeous." Ben told her, I had to sit down now,

" We'll see you out there, sweetie." Alicia said as I see Ben take her hand,

" You don't look completely ridiculous in that dress." Johnny told his sister, cute.

" Is that obnoxious-brother talk for 'You look kind of nice'?" I asked him, he smirked at me,

" And You my Vixen You look beautiful." He told me, I smiled at him,

" Thank you." I told him, he smiled, I walked on the isle and sat in the front row, my stomach still rolling, and it was becoming unnerving, the ceremony was going

smooth till Reed's thing goes off,

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..." The priest starts, but a helicopter comes in and stops it,

" Sue and Reed, congratulations on your wedding!" The chopper rang out, it then pulled away.

" Where was l? Oh, yeah." The priest asked, he got his spot, my stomach was doing flips, I felt like I was gonna be sick,

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple... ...Reed Richards and Susan Storm, together...in the bond of holy... ...matrimony." The priest was

again stopped by Reed's device, I feel Johnny's hand go to my lower back, can he sense my discomfort?

" Could you skip to the end, please?" Reed asked, I felt a chill going up my back,

" What happened?" I asked, I then see a silver guy on a surf board, he passes and I watched as the chopper was going haywire,

" Ben!" Reed cried out, I see Sue using her forcefield to block any further damage,

" Johnny." Reed called out, I see Johnny looking at his suit,

" This is Dolce." Johnny whispered, before I gave him a go look,

" Flame on!" Johnny cried, I see Sue sitting with Alicia, I felt my stomach win, I go to a trash can and begin throwing up, I feel someone's hand on my back.

" That's it Jace let it out" A hardy voice told me, it was most likely Bed, when I finished, I felt relieved, Reed looked at me concerned, but I just went to Johnny and

my room, I was confused, we don't get sick, so why was I? I shake it off, hoping it's not important, but I get changed into a punk rock shirt and some jeans,

" Jace?" A voice called for me, I go to find Sue undoing her hair, I helped her, she had tears in her eyes,

" Sue you'll be ok" I told her, I placed a hand on her shoulder, it was a way to calm her,

" You feeling ok?" She asked as I nodded, then I stopped,

" I don't know, I was feeling sick this morning" I told her, she gets up and her eyes are widened,

" What?" I asked her as she takes my hand in hers, she leads me into the bathroom, she gives me a box, I read it,

" Sue, I can't be" I told her,

" Take it and find out" She told me,

" I still say you are wrong Sue" I told her, she walked out and I couldn't help but think two things, one was I pregnant? and two were Reed and Sue trying to?

" Forget it" I told myself, I tried to get out but the door was blocked,

" Damn it Sue" I yelled at her, but the force field didn't let up, so I did the damn test, I waited three minutes, the test was finished and I looked at it,

" This has to be a joke" I told myself, the door opened and Sue came in wearing normal clothes,

" Well?" She asked, I sighed and held my head in my hands,

" It's positive" I told her, she smiled,

" What's Johnny gonna think?" I asked as she shakes her head,

" Tell him and find out" She told me, she placed a hand on my shoulder,

" I'm afraid" I whispered as she began to comfort me.


	9. The Problem With Johnny

I just sit in Johnny and my room, I placed my hand on my belly,

" I'm pregnant" I told myself, I had life growing inside of me, a life I have to take care of, but what was on my mind was;

" What's Johnny gonna think?" I asked myself, I need a doctor, wait Reed! I can go to him, but wait a minute, does he know anything about pregnancy, I'll have to

ask him later, but I get up, I go to the balcony to see Johnny falling down,

" Johnny?" I asked, I used my chakra to get down the building, my suit on my body, and under my clothes,

" Johnny? Baby?" I asked, he gets up, didn't he have control of flying? Sue comes to see a bunch of people surrounding both Johnny and I.

" Johnny, are you okay?" Sue asked as Johnny got up, she gets close, I had my chakra cloak up, people taking pictures, I felt slightly enraged,

" I don't know. I've been feeling really strange since my run-in with surfer boy." Johnny told us, I see Sue sigh,

" Maybe we should get you checked out." Sue told her brother, I see a red swapping, I watched as Sue catch on Fire,

" Why did you do that?" Sue yelled at her brother, I was surprised, what did Johnny do?

" I didn't do anything!" He yelled back at her, she then is surrounded in fire and lifted up in the air,

" Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" I yelled at Sue, she is screaming and flying up,

" Johnny go after her" I yelled at him, he looked concerned at me,

" Flame on!" Johnny gave his signature saying, except he didn't go flame, he went invisible,

" Johnny?" I asked, I see the reflection of the glint, I pulled back,

" Hey, it's the Human Torch!" People called out, Sue is close to the ground, Reed comes about.

" Sue, how did this happen?" Reed asked as his fiance was panicking,

" I touched Johnny, and then this." She told him, everyone was taking pictures by now,

" Where is Johnny?" Reed asked, Johnny was still invisible,

" Here." Johnny told his future brother in law.

" Try it again." Reed told him, I watched as Johnny and Sue swapped powers back, but Sue was naked,

" Sue, your clothes." I told her, she then went invisible,

" Why does this always happen to me?" She whimpered, Reed, Johnny, Sue and I went back into the tower, Reed did some tests on Sue and Johnny, I keep my

distance from Johnny, Ben is across from me, shit I haven't told Ben yet!

" All of Sue's results are normal." Reed said as I smiled, thank god she is ok,

" But Johnny's..." Reed starts, but I see Johnny is concerned about his,

" Johnny's are what?" I asked as Reed looked at me, a knowing look on his face, did Sue tell him?

" Johnny's encounter with the Surfer put his molecules in a constant state of flux." Reed thoroughly explained to us, I see Johnny get up.

" Is that bad?" Johnny asked as I see Reed shrug,

" It caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue." I told him, I think I got the gist of it,

" I'd like to run more tests and-" Reed explained, then Ben steps up.

" Want a volunteer?" Ben asked, I shake my head, my chakra coming up,

" No, no, hey! No, no, no!" We all told him, Johnny tried to back up,

" No, no, hey! This is serious!" Johnny told him, but to Ben this would be fun.

" I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben said as a joke,

" We don't know the extent of his condition. It could be progressive." Reed explained, but Ben is smiling,

" lt could be fun." Ben replied o Reed.

" No, Ben!" Sue tells him, but Ben touches Johnny and I see the red swap again,

" Ben!" I said in surprises, he was back to normal.

" Hey. Hey, it's me! I'm back!" Ben said smiling, his jersey is on fire, I turned to see Johnny is a rock, like Ben when he had his powers, Johnny grabs a metal cup and

sees himself,

" Come on! We just said this is serious!" Johnny whined, I see Ben set his finger on fire,

" Hey, not bad." He told himself, Reed is amazed by this,

" Incredible." Reed professes as Ben is smiling about being some what normal again,

" You better be able to fix this!" Johnny growled, I was going over some things in my mind, but I see Ben throw a fireball at Johnny,

" Ben, stop it!" I told my cousin, but he smiles,

" I see why you like that." Ben replied to Johnny, but I see Johnny reaching for Ben,

" Oh, no, no, no." Ben said as he wanted to be normal for a bit longer, but Johnny touches him and they swap back,

" That's not funny. What am l supposed to do in the meantime?" Johnny asked, I feel so much emotion welding up inside me,

" Just try to keep your distance from us, even Jace" Reed told him, I felt like I was gonna cry.

" You and me are gonna be spending a whole lot of time together, pal!" Ben told my lover, what would happen if Johnny touched me? would it affect the baby? I see

Johnny coming towards me, I shake my head at him,

" Jace, please talk to me" Johnny begged, I looked up at him, I felt tears welding up in my eyes, he needed me, but right now I don't think I can, I wanted to feel his

touch, but I can't, not without knowing what it could do to the baby,

" I can't deal with this right now" I said as tears leaked from my eyes, I walked away, I see Johnny reaching for me, but I pull away.

" I'm sorry" I told him, I walked away, I sit on the couch,

" Why me?" I asked as I held a body pillow to myself, I feel a hand go to my shoulder, I looked up to see Reed, he sits down across from me,

" Sue told me about your condition" He explained, more tears came down from my eyes,

" I'm afraid of what could happen between us, if he touches me" I told him, Reed nods and I feel more tears coming from my eyes,

" Don't worry, we'll figure this out" Reed told me, he then gets up and I just lay there, placing a hand over my flat stomach,

" I will never let anything hurt you" I whispered to my belly, that is a promise I will forever keep.


	10. The London Eye

" They're breaking up the team." Johnny's voice was so much clearer.

" Great" I muttered before trying to close my eyes to sleep, for the sake of my baby, whom I haven't told either Ben or my baby daddy about it.

" Reed and Sue, I overheard them. They want a nice, normal, boring-ass life." Johnny said as I rolled my eyes, I sat up, staring at Johnny and Ben.

" No more Fantastic Four." I said as Johnny nodded. I just stayed curled under my blanket. Rubbing the small bump. Bur I got up after putting my shirt down.

" Well...what do we do? Keep going, just the three of us?" Ben asked as I felt overwhelmed. He didn't know I was pregnant yet.

" And call ourselves what? The Dynamic Trio?" I said as I walked away. I ran to the bathroom and just cried.

" Stupid hormones." I whimpered as I whipped the tears away. I heard a knock on the door. I used one of my nine chakra tails to lock the door.

" Jace?" It was Johnny.

" Don't come in." I told him.

" Are you ok?" Johnny asked as I went to the door and sat down.

" I'm ok." I said as he sighed.

" I love you." Johnny told me. I felt more tears escape my eyes.

" Love you too HotShot." I whispered back.

" Wish we could touch one another." He said as I felt some pressure on my back. Johnny must be sitting on the other side f the door.

" I do too." I said with a smile.

" I miss you." He whispered. I smiled again, placing a hand on my belly. I felt the pressure from the door leave. I opened the door to reveal Sue with my suit.

" We have to go1 The surfer is about to strike." She told me.

" But be careful. Because of.." She told me. I nodded. I get my suit on and get in the helicopter. I sit next to Sue.

" When he surfaces, move the fight away from the crowd." Reed told us. I looked to see Johnny looked upset.

" He's too fast to contain. When I see silver, I'm hitting him!" Johnny told him, but Reed barked back. As They argued, I felt my stomach roll.

" Jace you ok?" Sue asked as I see Johnny's worried glance on me.

" Stomach ache. I'm ok Johnny." I told him. I hated lying to him. But we had to focus on the mission. I run up and make my chakra come out. I feel myself lift up. My chakra takes the form of a large nine tailed fox.

" This is new." I whispered but focused the large hands to keep the londen eye in place. ButI see Johnny fly up and hit Reed. Their power transfers.

" I can't hold it!" I screamed. I felt my stomach roll. I felt my chakra becoming less dense. Might be the baby causing the withdrawal of power.

" Come on. Give me some strength." I whispered to it. I felt my chakra heat up a bit, more than normal. I feel my nose bleed. But we get the Londen eye back to normal. My chakra recedes back into me, but slowly lets me on the ground and I collapse.

" Thank you." I whispered as I felt dizzy. I feel someone lift me up. It was Sue.

" You ok? What was that? How is the baby?" Sue asked. I nodded.

" We are ok." I whispered. I see Reed and Johnny swap powers. Johhny comes close.

" Jace!" He exclaimed, but Reed gets in front of him.

" Stay back, before you get somebody killed." He told him. I see Johnny is frustrated. We were all headed to the government.

" No more than you already have." A very familiar voice made me shake.

" Victor?" I asked as I shook.

" What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?" Victor asked before Ben attacked him. I got out of the room quickly. I see Johnny come for me. I put my chakra up.

" Are you ok?" Johnny asked me. I shook my head.

" I'm sick Johnny." I told him. He and I sat down.

" How would you feel. If we had a baby together?" I asked as he quirked his eyebrows.

" I think it would be nice. Having someone to care for. Someone that you and I created." He said with a smile. I was about to speak when Ben came over.

" The eggheads are going to work together to try and stop the surfer." He told us. I nodded.

" I need some sleep." I said as I got up. Ben looked worried.

" I'll be ok." I told them. I went to a room, got into the bed, letting sleep take me.


End file.
